


For The Next Five Years

by prophetkieren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel & Dean Winchester - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Sam Winchester, Domestic destiel, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetkieren/pseuds/prophetkieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of cute and ordinary situations for Dean and Cas.<br/>Just a bunch of short chapters of domestic Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Next Five Years

June 27th 

Cas thought it would be fun to take a trip with Dean for their anniversary, but unbeknownst to him; the trip would turn out unlike how he had ever imagined. He referred to it as “the trip we'll never forget” and he wasn't wrong about that, but he wished they wouldn't forget it for a million other reasons.

The day had started like any other day, Cas woke up before Dean and made his way to the kitchen. He'd put the coffee on while he cleaned up the previous night's mess in the living room. After that, he'd head to the bathroom to start primping himself. Brushing his teeth, washing his face, combing his hair into a somewhat acceptable and presentable style before the coffee finished brewing. Cas headed back to the living room to put on a record while he made breakfast. He had his head cocked to the side as he browsed the records trying to find the perfect record to fit his overly chipper mood before soon realizing none of the records could express his feelings nearly enough, so he just grabbed the first one on the shelf. He hummed along to the music as he began breakfast, knowing that the moment Dean smelled the bacon sizzling in the pan, he would be up and waiting.

Cas loved mornings. He loved everything about them; he loved the clean, fresh, cool feel of the morning air on his bare skin, he loved the way the dew coating the grass would shine in the sunlight, he loved the beautiful songs the birds would whistle, and he especially loved lounging on the bench in the bay window with a book as he soaked up the warmth of the sun.

Cas was too focused on the music to hear Dean sneak up behind him. Before he even knew Dean was awake, two arms were wrapped around his torso, encompassing him in a hearty hug. As he allowed himself to relax into the hug, he was greeted with lips gently brushing against his jawline.

“Good morning, Cas.” Dean breathed out against his skin, sending chills up his spine. “How did my sweet little kitten sleep last night?” He slowly pulled away from the hug to pour himself a cup of coffee, taking glances back over at Cas.

“Well...” Cas began as he flipped an egg. “I was too excited to sleep too much, actually...” He smiled as he thought about the journey ahead of them. Dean sipped his coffee as he turned to face him.

“I don't blame you, I'm getting pretty excited myself. When are we leaving?” Cas handed him a plate of bacon and toast to set on the table, joining him with their plates of eggs.

“Actually, I was thinking we could leave after breakfast. Obviously after you get dressed.” Cas poured himself a glass of orange juice before sitting at the table and looking at Dean for his opinion. “I'll make us some sandwiches for the road and then we can go. The car's already packed up, so we don't need to worry about that.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, doesn't seem like a bad idea to me, the sooner we leave the sooner we get there and the sooner we can forget all about this city. We can skip all the traffic, too.” Dean bit into a piece of peanut butter coated toast as Cas looked on with an unamused look plastered on his face.

“I know you don't believe in God and that's your business, but I'd appreciate it if you'd at least wait to start shoveling food in your mouth until I pray.” Dean stopped mid-bite and looked over at the man sitting next to him.

“You're right. I'm sorry. I'll wait.” He said as he shoved the rest of it into his mouth causing Cas to roll his eyes and shake his head.

  


  


They climbed in the car, excited to begin their journey. Before too long, they encountered their first obstacle. The freeway clustered with other drivers, each as frustrated as the last. Dean let out an aggravated sigh, there was nothing he hated more than having to sit in traffic for who knows how long. Cas sensed the dissatisfaction emanating from him.

“Hey, why don't we turn on some music?” Cas pulled out the auxiliary cord from the glove compartment and hooked it up to his iPod. He shuffled through the music until he found what he was looking for, a song he enjoyed singing to Dean. He shifted in his seat so he was facing him a smile on his face. “You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you.” He grabbed Dean's hand in his, rubbing his thumb up and down the back of his hand to ease him. “You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much.” Dean looked over at him with a grin on his face. “At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you.” Dean couldn't resist the urge to join in and sing with Cas any longer.

“I love you baby and if it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights. I love you baby, trust in me when I say. Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh, pretty baby now that I've found you stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you.” Before long they were singing their hearts out and song after song passed, as did the traffic. Soon enough they were out of that situation. What a relief, or so they thought.

  


“Did – how did we get lost?” Cas scrunched up his nose as he looked over Dean's shoulder at the GPS. They'd missed their exit and ended up out in the country. Dean sighed as he reset the GPS. Cas' stomach began rumbling and he looked down at the time on his phone. “It's almost dinner time? Where did time go?”

Dean huffed. “Time flies when you're having fun, isn't that how the saying goes?” Cas smiled as he sat back down next to Dean on the wooden bench. “As soon as this hunk of junk resets, I'll find us somewhere to eat.” He placed a kiss on Cas' lips. “Maybe we can put some delicious food in that tummy of yours.” He placed his hand on Cas' stomach as it rumbled again.

“Be careful, it might bite back at this point.” They both laughed.

The GPS started back up again and they found a place to eat, a quaint diner with, as Cas put it, “the best shake in all of North America” and as Dean put it, “mother of all beautiful things” as he laid eyes on the pie rotating behind the glass. After they ate, they asked for directions to the nearest motel. It looked decent on the outside, but they both knew anything could be on the other side of the brick wall and they were right. When they opened the door to the room, they were faced with various issues. The room wreaked of cigarette smoke even though it was marked as a “no smoking” room, with all the lights on, there was still an ominous darkness, the air conditioning didn't work in the slightest sense of the word, the bed wasn't even close to being a queen, let alone a full sized mattress, and the bed was as stiff as a board.

Cas set his bag down on the bed. “Well, it could be worse. We could have a family of water bugs sharing the room with us.” He tried to make light of the situation, but it was difficult to do when the room cost them $120 for one night and it wasn't the nicest of sleeping arrangements. “I'm just going to go straight to bed because I can't wait to get out of here.” He began undressing to sleep in his underwear because it was far too hot to sleep in anything else.

“Well, I guess I'm just going to have to cuddle up with you and go to sleep as well. I don't think that will work, though.” Dean kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans. “I don't know why they would've told us they had bigger beds and then give us this sad excuse of a bed.” He pulled his shirt over his head and sat on the bed. “I'm sorry about this. We would've been there by now if that GPS hadn't been a piece of crap.”

Cas laid next to him. “It's not your fault, Deanie. I don't mind, it's just one bad night. Besides, I'm too tired to even care, honestly.” He scooted closer, not just to be closer to Dean, but so he wouldn't fall off the edge of the bed. Dean wrapped his arm around him. “I love you, Beanie Baby.”

Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too, pumpkin pie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was a previous chapter, but it was complete trash so I removed it.  
> It doesn't change the story at all, just changes the POV and the starting point.  
> It's not a big deal.  
> Next time, a chapter of smut. :)  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos :D


End file.
